NAYA JANAM
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: hi friends.. a short duo story.. on Daya sir's birthday.. please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI MY FRIENDS.. KAISE HO AAP SAB? MUJHE VUL TO NEHI GAYE NA? JYADA DIN TO NEHI HUA HAIN NA MUJHE CHUTTI LETE HUE? :-)

MAIN YEH STORY DAYA SIR KA BIRTHDAY PAR LIKH RAHI HU.. ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW, IF IT RESEMBLES WITH FW OR NOT.. SACH MEIN MUJHE NEHI MAALOOM..

PAR MERE MAN MEIN YEH BAAT AAYA TO SOCHA AAP SAB KE SATH SHARE KARU.. I REALLY DON'T INTEND TO HURT ANYONE.. IF IT IS.. I AM VERY SORRY..

NOW PLEASE READ THIS.. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..

**8th December, evening..**

Abhijeet(over phone, excited): sab kuch ready hain sir.. ek dam tayaar.. sab ko main ne bol dia hai ki kya kya karna parega.. arrangement kaise hogi.. wagera

wagera..

Acp sir(low voice): ok Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(serious tone): kya baat sir.. aap.. aap aise.. mera matlab.. aap khush nehi hai?

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet main khush hu.. bohot khush hu.. par...

Abhijeet: aap uske bare mei soch rehe hai na sir..

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet.. tum.. tum sab jante ho na..

Abhijeet: isiliye to yeh sab karna chahta hu sir.. Daya ne bachpan se bohot kuch saha hai.. par use aapna pan ka ahesas dilane wala to koi nehi tha na sir..

aab main hu.. hum sab hai.. uska aapna.. uska janamdin hum bohot khas baneyenge sir.. aap ho na mere sath..

Acp sir: ofcourse Abhijeet.. I am with you.. actually woh itna sensitive hai.. to...

Abhijeet: haa.. sir yeh baat to hai.. par sir.. wo bhi to ek insan hai.. choti choti khushiya use bhi chu jati hai.. aur aapko to pata hi hai na sir.. ki woh ek bachha

hi hai abhi bhi .. bara hi nehi ho paya thik se.. (Acp sir smiled).. to use jab yeh gift.. woh bhi meri taraf se milegi na..woh bohot khush ho jayega.. dekhna sir

aap.. dekhna.. aur maine na.. sab ko kehe diya hai.. use wish na kare.. jab wo sochega ki.. aare koi use wish nehi kia.. tabhi hum use surprise denge..

Acp sir: achhaaaa.. idea to achha hai.. par hum sabki choro... tum chup rehe paoge na?

Abhijeet(embarrassed): kya sir aap bhi.. kar lunga na thora bohot acting..

Acp sir:hmmm.. tum hi sambhalo aapne ladle ko.. khayal rakhna.. woh bhi ek cid inspector hain..

Abhijeet: haa sir.. wo ek tension to hai.. par pichle saal to mai uske sath reheta nehi tha sir.. iss saal hu to ... (he stopped hearing the bike sound.. it was

Daya..) sir.. main aab rakhta hu.. Daya aagaya hai.. bye sir.. and he cut the call..

Acp sir: aare.. bye bhi nehi bolne dia.. cut dia.. dono ke dono hi pagal hai.. and he laughed..

Here Daya entered.. he heard Abhijeet speaking with someone.. Daya was looking tired..

Daya(tired tone): Abhi.. kisse baat kar rehe the?

Abhijeet(coming near to him): Acp sir se.. (Daya nodded and sat on the sofa.. Abhijeet sat beside him and caressed his hair with love) bohot thak gaya hai?

Daya(keeping his head on Abhijeet's shoulder): nehi.. bas thora sa..

Abhijeet(put his hand around his shoulder.. still caressing his hair): achha.. tu baith.. main pani le kar aata hu haa?

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet went to fetch water.. he came back after some moment.. gave it to Daya and sat beside him again..

Abhijeet: kya kar raha tha aab tak bureau mei.. haa? sab ghar chale gaye honge.. Acp sir bhi chale gaye.. mujhe bola.. boss tum jao.. mai aadhe ghante mein

nikalta hu.. yeh hai tera aadha ghanta? ghari dekha hai? 2 ghante ki upar ho gaya hain..

Daya(smiled a bit): kuch files rehe gaya tha... wohi complete kar raha tha. sorry boss..

Abhijeet:hmm.. sorry boss.. achha.. tum jao change karke aao.. mai dinner lagata hu..

Daya nodded and went..

Abhijeet(thinking): aaj Daya ko ho kya gaya hai? ekdam achha bachha ban gaya hai...hmm.. mood thik karta hu mai.. janab ka.. he got up.. and became busy in

arranging dinner..

After sometime Daya came back..

Abhijeet: aa gaye Daya.. chalo baith jao.. both sat and started eating... Daya was quite.. Abhijeet tried to speak.. but he was just answering Abhijeet.. nothing

more.. so Abhijeet left trying.. after finishing dinner.. Daya moved to his room bidding Abhijeet good night.. Abhijeet finishing all his work..went to Daya's room..

he saw that Daya was sleeping..

Abhijeet(sat beside him and started caressing his head): na jane kya baat hain Daya.. tu kuch pareshan sa lag raha hai.. mujhe bhi nehi bataya.. nehi sayed

main hi kuch jyada soch raha hu.. thak gaya hoga tu.. isi liye aisa down dikh raha tha.. so raha hai aaram se.. sone deta hu.. kal subha thik ho jayega.. (he

smiled) good night Daya..

he gave a soft kiss on his forehead.. and went out.. after hearing the door closing sound Daya opened his eyes.. and a drop of tear fall on the pillow.. and

again he closed his eyes..

**NEXT DAY MORNING.. 9TH DECEMBER..**

Abhijeet woke up.. he smiled.. he spoke a word.. "Daya".. he got down from the bed.. after freshening up he moved to Daya's room with a broad smile on his

lips.. he opened the door.. his smile vanished.. as Daya was not in his room..

Abhijeet: aare Daya kaha gaya? just then a message dropped in his phone..

"Abhijeet main bureau ke liye nikal raha hu.. kal sara files complete nehi hua tha.. to aaj jaldi ja raha hu.. break fast maine bana lia hain.. table pe rakhha hua

hai.. tum breakfast karke aajao.."..

Abhijeet saw the bread and milk on the table.. and became annoyed..

Abhijeet: aare yeh larka sara mood hi bigar dia yaar... he again looked at the breakfast and smiled..

Abhijeet: khud to nehi khaya hoga.. par mere liye banake gaya hai.. chalo payar se banaya hain.. ek to kha hi sakta hu.. fir uska dekhta hu.. kya kia jaye..

saying this.. he took 1 piece of bread..and went to be ready for bureau.. coming out from his room.. he drank the milk and kept the rest breads in the fridge..

and moved out completely..

HERE IN BUREAU.. everyone starts coming..

Vivek and Freddy came first and together.. seeing Daya Freddy was going to tell him..

Freddy: Haappp.. but Vivek covered his mouth from behind and took him out from there..

Vivek: aare Freddy sir.. kya kar rehe ho aap? Abhijeet sir ne kya kaha tha.. yaad nehi hai kya aapko?

Freddy: aare haa.. Vivek.. main to vul hi gaya tha yaar.. (he peeped inside).. achha hua Daya sir ko kuch sunai nehi dia.. aur kaaam mein busy hai..nehi to aaj

Abhijjet sir ne mera... par Abhijeet sir nehi aaye abhi tak.. yeh dono si to ek sath hi aate hain..

Vivek: haa.. baat kya hai?

Abhijeet from behind: baat yeh hai bhai.. ki aap logo ka Daya sir.. kaam mein dube hue hai.. bohoooot sara file works baki hai.. isiliye jaldi aa geye..

Freddy: file works? (He and Vivek looked at each other).. Daya sir ka file works to kal hi complete ho gaya tha.. hum logo ka baki tha.. par sir ne hume jane ke

liye bol dia.. aur aaj subha jaldi aane ko balo tha.. kal aap bhi nehi the acp sir bhi nehi the.. to sir ne bola chalo hum bhi chalte hain..

Abhijeet was shocked: woh tum sab ke sath hi nikla tha kya?

Vivek: haa sir.. aaap ko jane ke aadhe ghante mein hi hum sab nikal gaye the..aap yeh kyu puch rehe hai?

Abhijeet(he was unmindful): haa? nehi nehi.. aur kaun tha tum 3 no ke sath?

Freddy: Rajat sir aur Sachin sir.. Tasha bhi pehele ja chuki thi.. Daya sir ne hume ghar tak drop kar dia..

Abhijeet: kya!

Vivek: haa sir..

Abhijeet moved a bit from there..

Abhijeet: Daya ne mujhse jhut kyu bola? aur yeh tha kaha utna waqt? itna pareshani ki kya baat hai ki woh mujhse jhut bola.. aisa to karta nehi hai kabhi

Daya.. achhaa.. baad mei dekh lunga.. pehele mood thik ho jaye maharaj ka.. then.. dekhta hu.. he came near to Vivek and Freddy..

Abhijeet: achha.. baki sab kab tak aayenge?

Voices(Rajat, Sachin, Tasha,): hun aa geye sir.. they smiled..

Abhijeet: achha tum logo ko sab yaad hain na..

Acp sir(coming from behind): mujhe bhi yaad hain Abhijeet..

All: good morning sir..

Acp sir: tum log aise corridor mein kya kar rehe ho? ander chalo.. all entered ..

Acp sir: aare Daya.. tum pehele aa geye kya.. (saying this he looked back at Abhijeet)

Daya: haa.. sir.. good morning sir.. good morning everybody..

Acp sir: tum... and looked at Abhijeet again.. Abhijeet indicated him to leave the matter..

Freddy and Vivek understood that Daya was completing their files.. Abhijeet also got that.. but told them to keep quite.. by putting fingers on lip...

All the day passed as usual..

IN EVENING:

Acp sir: achha suno suno sab.. All looked at him.. as they all knew what he was going to say.. except Daya..

Acp sir: aaj kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya hain.. to jaldi ghar chale jao sab..

Daya: kam khatam ho gaya hai? par sir abhi tak to hum mujrim ko interogate hi nehi kia..

Acp sir: Daya.. hume pakka yakeen hai na ki wohi khuni hain.. aur usne bhi to kabool kar hi lia hai..to baki ki interogation hum kal kar lenge.. ok?

Daya nodded.. as you say sir..

Acp sir: but tumhe ek kaam hai Daya.. karoge?

Daya: haa sir.. aise kyu puch rehe hain? bataiye na..

Acp sir: mere ek khabri se jake milo.. malad mein.. jao..

Daya: yes sir.. he went out..

Abhijeet(came near to him): sir aap ne use bejh dia.. matlab woh.. Daya..

Acp sir(patting his shoulder): Abhijeet.. koi khabri fabri nehi aayega.. main to bas use bejh dia.. tum logo ka taiyaari puri ho jane ke baad use phone karke bula

lunga mai.. usme kya hai..

Abhijeet: par sir agar Daya use na dekh ke laut aaya to?

Acp sir: tumhe lagta hai woh mere permission ke bagair wapas aayega.. naukri se nikal dunga aisa kia to.. All laughed at this..

Abhijeet(smiled): thank you sir..

Acp sir: aare is mein thank you ki kya baat hai? woh mera bhi beta hain.. all smiled..

All moved to duo's home for decoration and all..

Abhijeet: jaldi karo sab.. jaldi..

Salunkhe sir: hum bhi kuch help kare Abhijeet? (looking at Acp sir)... Acp aao.. haat batate hain..

Acp sir: haa.. chalo...

Abhijeet: nehi nehi sir.. ho hi gaya hai samjhiye.. bas thora sa baki hai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. maine Daya ko wapas aane ke liye bol dia hain.. woh kabhi bhi aata hi hoga..

Freddy: no tension sir.. bas yeh balloon lagana baki tha.. wo bhi ho gaya..

Salunkhe sir: chaolo boss.. thik hai..

Just then they heard the bike sound..

Rajat: sir.. Daya sir aa geye hai.. lights off kar deta hu..

Abhijeet: haa jaldi karo.. Rajat did so..

Daya rang the bell.. but no one opened the gate.. he again rang the bell.. no response..

Daya: yeh Abhijeet so gaya hai kya? he looked at the watch.. 8 baje so gaya.. he shrugged his shoulder.. and opened the door with his kyes..

Daya: aare sare ke sare lights off.. yeh ho kya gaya hai Abhijeet ko..

Voice in the dark: hua yu ki..

lights turned on.. balloon burst and all screamed "surprise.. Happy birthday..."

Daya was stunned.. he did not know what to do.. really did not know..

Abhijeet came to him with a smile and wished him..

Abhijeet(putting his hand on Daya's cheek): Happy birthday Daya.. and he hugged him..

but the reply was something very unnatural.. he did not expect that at all.. Daya did not hugged him back.. and seperated from the hug with a jerk... All

including was shocked very much..

SO FRIENDS.. WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY DAYA DID SO? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.. 2 OR 3 CHAPTER MEIN KHATAM KAR DUNGI.. BE HAPPY..

MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS WHO REVIEWED.. THANKS TO SRIJA, BHUMI, GUEST, POOJA, LOVEABHI(PLEASE TELL ME.. WHAT ARE YOU

THINKING..:-)), NITU, JYOTI, SHRESTHA, RUMANI, NANDITA (BATAO YAAR), GUEST, PRIYA, NAVYA DIDI(DI.. DON'T DO THIS PLEASE..), NAINA, GUEST, FAD(I KNOW..

KEEP READING.. :-)) , GD(YAH I KNOW.. PLEASE KEEP READING.. YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER), NAZ ( TAI? EMOTIONAL CHILO NAKI?), GUEST..

YAH I KNOW DAYA SIR'S BIRTHDAY IS ON 11TH DEC.. BUT I WROTE IT WAS ON 9TH DEC.. AND THIS THE MAIN SUBJECT MATTER OF THIS STORY.. PLEASE KEEP

READING..

THE STORY:

All were shocked with this type of behavior of Daya..

Abhijeet(shocked): Daya.. kya hua.. he was going to put his palm on Daya's cheek..

Daya(angry): dur raho tum.. (again all became shocked.) kya yeh sab.. kisne kaha hain yeh sab karne ke liye? maine kaha tha kya.. manao.. maha dhum dham

se mera janam din manao.. kaha tha..

Abhijeet(little angry): Daya.. kya bole ja rehe ho tum haa? hum sab tumse payar karte hain to yeh sab arrangement kia hain.. aaj tumhara janam din hai.. to..

but he was cut..

Daya(shouting): kisne kaha? kisne kaha aaj mera janam din hain?(tears started rolling down from his eyes).. ek Aanath ka janam din nehi hota samjhe.. koi

hota hain kya uska.. jo use uska aasli janam din kab hain yeh bata sake? bolo? all were stunned..

Daya: chor kar gaya tha ek kachre ki tarha.. Raghuvendra sir ne aaj ke din mujhe raste utha kar laye the.. (stressing) raste se.. samjhe.. iska matlab yeh to

nehi na ki aaj mera janam din hai.. nehi na? yah iske matlab yeh hain ki aare wah ek raste mein para mila bachhe ka reheneka thikana mil gaya tha aaj ke din

to manao jashn se.. nehi hai aaj mera janam din.. nehi hain.. bas ek DOB hona jaroori hota hai officially.. to sir ne aj ka din hi chune the... aur kuch nehi hain..

kyu koi nehi samjhta? kyu kisi ki jehen mein yeh baat aati hi nehi ki ek Aanath ka janam din nehi hota.. kyu sab chal parte hain mujhe wish karne? (shouting

and crying) kyu? and after few moments he left the house...

all were freezed in there places.. really they never thought of that.. even they could not remember who told them that that day was there Daya sir's birthday...

all eyes were teary.. Acp sir took the charge.. he came near to Abhijeet and put his hand on his shoulder.. Abhijeet looked up..

Abhijeet(teary tone.. pointing towards the door): sir.. Daya.. woh.. woh itna kuch sochta hain.. mujhe ehsas hi nehi tha.. sir woh ghut ghut kar mar raha hai..

(crying) sir mera bhai... Daya..

Acp sir(patting his shoulder): jao Abhijeet.. dekho use.. tumhe dhund raha hai woh.. jao..

Abhijeet without wasting a minute left the house.. he noticed that Daya's bike was not parked.. he took their car and drove of.. he knew where to go..

HERE AT SEASIDE..

Daya was sitting cuddling his legs.. he was sobbing.. after some time he felt a known touch on his shoulder... without looking at the person he turned at

hugged him tightly as anything.. and started crying loudly.. just spoke one word "Abhi"..

Abhijeet also hugged him tightly.. he kissed on his head.. but said nothing.. he started caressing his hair... he was not crying now.. as he knew he had to

support Daya then..

after sometime Daya separated.. his face was full of tears.. Abhijeet rubbed the tears.. Daya hold his hand which were still on his cheeks..

Daya: Abhi.. I am sorry..

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: nehi.. nehi.. tum suno.. I a, really very sorry.. par tum batao main galat thori na hu? sach much nehi hain aaj mera janam din.. koi nehi samjhta.. (he left

his hand.. and sat facing the water..).. har saal jab mujhe sab wish karte hain na.. mujhe aisa lagta hain ki main chik chik kar yeh sach sab ko bata du.. ki main

aanath hu.. mujhe khud ko hi nehi maloom ki kab hai mera janam din.. par kisi ko nehi bataya.. socha sab hurt ho jayenge.. kabhi kabhi yeh soch ki.. itna bata

du ki mera janam din aaj nehi hai.. par phir sab yeh puchte ki.. to phir kab hai? tab kya jawab deta main.. koi jawab to hain nehi.. (he rubbed his tears) mujhe

maloom tha ki iss baar tum hi mujhe sabse pehele wish karoge.. par mai sabse pehele tumse hurt nehi hona chahta tha.. is liye.. is liye kal se bhag raha hu

tumse.. (Daya was expecting Abhijeet to say omething on this topic.. so he stopped for a while.. but Abhijeet did not say anything.. so he looked at him with

teary eyes).. kuch bologe nehi.. mujhe maloom hain tumhe sab pata hai.. tum sab samajh jate ho..

Abhijeet: mai sun raha hu.. tum batao..

Daya: isi liye aaj subha bhi jaldi bureau chala gaya tha mai.. taki tumse chup saku.. mujhe pata tha aaj Vivek aur Freddy jaldi aane wala tha.. to woh dono hi

pehele wish kar dete.. tum nehi hote pehela takleef dene wala.. kya karu? sabse jyada payar tum hi se jo karta hu.. (tears came in Abhijeet' eyes).. phir jab koi

wish nehi kia.. to.. to mere man mei ek sakkon aaya.. par ek darr bhi.. mujhe laga tha ki sayed yeh tumhara koi plan ho.. par.. par jab ghar mein aake itna sab

arrngement dekha to.. (strated crying agian.. looking at Abhijeet) Boss..

Instantly Abhijeet took him in a hug..

Daya: I am sorry boss.. mai janta hu ki sayed sab yeh sochenge mujhe khush hona chahiye.. boss mera yakeen karo.. maine kaushish kia hai bohot sari baar..

par nehi ho paya mujhse.. nehi ho paya.. he stopped but didn't leave his Abhi.. Abhijeet also hugged him tightly.. a message dropped in his phone.. he opened

it.. still Daya was in his arm.. it was Acp sir's msg..

"Abhijeet.. hum sab ja rehe hai.. tum dono ghar wapas aa jao.. and don't worry.. humne sab kuch hata dia hain.. aa jao tum dono.."

Abhijeet smiled a bit reading this.. Daya's head was on Abhijeet's chest.. he caressed Daya's hair.. and said lovingly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. dekh yah thand lag jayegi.. chal hum ghar chalte hai.. in reply Daya tightened his hug more..

Abhijeet: nehinehi mere bhai.. waha koi nehi hai.. sirf Daya aur uska bara bhai rehega.. thik hai? aur koi nehi rehega.. Daya looked at him with a innocent

glance.. Abhijeet nodded positively..

Abhijeet: chal.. thet got up..

Abhijeet: Daya.. bike yeh chor de.. mere sath car mein chal.. Daya didn't protest.. and straightly went to the car and sat on the passenger sit.. Abhijeet felt how

much Daya was hurt that he straightly went to passenger sit leaving driver sit.. he heaved a sigh and went to car..

After 15 minute.. they reached home.. none of them spoke a single word to each other..

they entered into the house..

Abhijeet: Daya.. baith.. mai khila deta hu tujhe.. thori der ruk..

Daya: please Abhi..

Abhijeet: wo khana nehi.. Mai khud banata hu abhi..

Daya: nehi nehi please.. aaj nehi..

Abhijeet: achh.. thik hai.. par dudh piye bina maat sona.. thik?

Daya nodded and went to his room.. after sometime Abhijeet entered with a glass of milk.. he saw Daya was lying on the bed.. with open eyes.. he kept the

glass on the bed side table and sat beside him.. instantly Daya shifted his head on Abhijeet's lap..

Abhijeet(moving his finger through his hair..): aare wah.. mera bhai fresh hoke, change karke mera wait kar raha hai.. and he gave a kiss on his hand.. aab uth

ja Daya.. yeh dudh pile.. Daya got up and drank the milk.. Abhijeet took the empty glass.. and was come out.. but Daya grabbed his arm.. looking down..

Abhijeet understod.. he kept the glass on the table.. sat down beside him.. Daya looked at him.. Abhijeet nodded in yes.. so Daya kept his head on his lap..

and Abhijeet started his job.. soon Daya drifted into sleep.. as he was tired.. very tired.. Abhijeet shifted his head on the pillow.. and came out with the glass..

saying..

Abhijeet: so jaa Daya.. so jaa..

FRIENDS.. I REALLY HAVE NO INTENTION TO HURT ANYONE.. IF MY VIEW HURTS ANYONE.. I AM REALLY VERY SORRY.. BUT I REALLY FEEL SO.. AKSAR AISA HI TO

HOTA HAI NA UN BACHHO KE SATH JO ORPHANAGE MEIN PALA BARA HOTA HAI.. NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THEIR PARENTS.. SO NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THEIR

ACTUAL DATE OF BIRTH.. I JUST FEEL SO.. I DO NOT KNOW THE ACTUAL RELITY.. SO.. AGAING I AM TELLING YOU I AM SORRY..

BUT PLEASE REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY MY FRIENDS WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE MY DEAR REVIEWERS? I AM MISSING YOU.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR

ME..

BTW, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.. MERRY CHRISTMAS IN ADVANCE.. :-)..

THE STORY:

NEXT DAY.. 10TH DECEMBER.. IN THE MORNING..

Abhijeet was working in the kitchen.. in the mean time Daya came to him..

Abhijeet: good morning Daya.. uth gaye tum?

Daya(low tone): good morning Abhijeet.. he was standing looking down ..

Abhijeet did not want Daya to remember all those things again.. happened previous night.. so in normal tone..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?

Daya looked at him..

Daya(thinking): aise bol rehe ho boss.. jaise kuch hua hi na ho.. aisa maat karo.. aur takleef deta hai.. (loud) nehi kuch nehi... and he was going to freshen up..

that time Abhijeet stopped him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya turned..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

Daya(hurriedly): Abhi.. mu..mmmujhe bhi tumse kuch bolna tha..

Abhijeet: chalo.. and they came to dinning and sat on the sofa..

Abhijeet: haa.. batao kya bol na hai tumhe?

Daya: nehi.. pehele tum batao..

Abhijeet: uhmm.. pehele tum batao..

Daya: boss.. he was cut..

Abhijeet: dekh Daya.. mujhe bohot achhi tarha se maloom hai ki agar mai pehele batau.. to tu kuch nehi sunega.. aapni baat kaise bolega... yehi sochta

rehega.. tujhe kya nehi janta mai?

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet: aab bol..

Daya hold Abhijeet's hand and said..

Daya: boss.. boss. mujhe .. mujhe sabse mafi mangni hai boss.. maine kal bohot harsh behave kia na.. sab ko bohot bura laga hoga.. Acp sir.. Salunkhe sir..

waha sab the.. sab kya soche honge.. mujhe aisa nehi karna tha.. mujhe control mei rehena chahiye tha.. par kya karu.. mai aisa kuch expect nehi kia tha.. to..

(looking other side for a while and then again looking at Abhijeet's hand).. mujhe sorry kehena hai..

Abhijeet was not responding.. so he looked up.. and saw Abhijeet was smiling..

Daya: boss tum muskara rehe ho.. mai sach mei sharminda hu.. mujhe bas sorry kehena hai un sab se..

Abhijeet: aur mujhe? dhakka de kae nikal gaya tha..

Daya(with tear in eyes): boss sor... Abhijeet instantly hugged him before Daya could finish his word..

Abhijeet: pagal.. tu mujhse sorry bol raha hai.. haa? Daya.. tujhe na khud ko hi nehi maloom ki tu kitna pure hai.. tera har ek feeling crystal clear hai.. jo sirf mai

kyu.. sab samjhte hai.. haa. mai thora jyada samjhta hu.. this made Daya smiled.. they seperated.. tujhe pata hai.. mai tujhe kya kehene cha raha tha? Daya

nodded in no childishly..

Abhijeet: yehi baat.. jo tune abhi ki.. mai bhi chahta tha tu ek bar sorry bol de un sab se.. par tujhe maloom hai.. woh sab bilkul nehi chahte honge ki tu unse

sorry kahe.. par fir bhi.. it's your duty to apolozise.. hmm? par ek baat Daya.. jab tu unse baat karega na.. tab unhe aisa nehi lagna chahiye ki tera aur un ab ka

rista formal hai.. (keeping his palm on his cheek) mera bhai samajh raha hai na.. mai kya kehe raha hu?

Daya: haa.. boss.. samajh gaya main.. samajh gaya..

Abhijeet(smiled): to ja.. jaldi se tayar hoke aa.. thik hai? mai bhi ready hota hu.. fir ek sath breakfast karke.. bureau chalte hai..

Daya: as soon as possible.. Abhijeet laughed.. Daya smiled broadly and moved after giving Abhijeet a tight hug..

After 1 hour.. they finished their all work and moved for bureau.. they reached there.. Abhijeet get down.. but realized Daya was still in the car.. so he turned..

and saw Daya was tensed.. he came near to him.. and made him got down from the car..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu kisse darr raha hai? aapno se?

Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet: chal.. they both moved ahead.. they entered the bureau.. all behaved normal.. as they knew.. that the person was their Daya sir.. he could not be

angry with them for a long time.. Duo entered.. all wished them good morning..

Duo: good morning every one..

now Daya started.. hesitatingly..

Daya: mujhe aap sab se kuch kehena hai..

all gave the attention..

Daya: I am really very very sorry for yesterday's behavior of mine.. I am sorry.. Actually.. he was cut by Rajat..

Rajat: sir aap Hume explainations denge.. Hume?

Sachin: aur sir aap humse sorry kyu bol rehe ho? kya humare bich itna formality hai? kya hum aapke aapne nehi hai?

Daya: nehi Rajat.. nehi Sachin aisa nehi hai dost.. mujhe khud ko bohot bura laga.. maine tum sab ko hurt kar dia..

Fraddy: sir.. appne hume hurt nehi kia..

Daya: kia hai.. kia hai Freddy.. mujhe pata hai tum sab ka Daya sir agar hurt hote hai.. to tum sab bhi hurt ho jate ho.. kya? hai ki nehi?

Tasha: yeh to hai sir..

Daya: to? sorry for that.. he smiled..

Freddy: matlab sir.. aap humse wada kar rehe ho na ki aap fir kabhi aisa udas nehi hoge?

Acp sir(coming from behind): bilkul thik kaha tumne Freddy.. all looked at him..

Acp sir: aab se humara Daya fir kabhi iss baat par udas nehi hoga.. par haa.. (putting his hand around Daya's shoulder)udas jaroor hona kabhi kabhi.. nehi to

khushi ki ahemiyaat samajh mei nehi aayega.. par iss baat pe bilkul nehi.. (softly) Daya.. insan ki parichay uski janam se nehi karam se hoti hai.. aur isi liye.. isi

liye aaj tumhe sab cid inspector Daya naam se jante hai.. hain na? ( Daya smiled a bit..).. so.. kabhi yeh sab maat sochna.. aur pata hai.. galtiyan to hum sab

karte hai.. par mafi mangne ke liye ek bohot bara dil hona jaroori haota hai.. jo tumhare pas hai.. aur isi liye tum itni aasani se mafi mang sakte ho..

all smiled..

Daya: sir.. Salunkhe sir...

Acp sir: aare usko choro..

Salunkhe sir(at the door): kyu bhai.. mujhe kyu chore? Daya.. mujhse bhi sorry bolo.. mai bhi tumhe thora gyan de deta hu Acp ki tarha..

Daya(smiling): sorry sir..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. thik hai.. to suno... but he had lack of words to give gyan..

Acp sir: bas.. ho gaya kaam.. bolti band.. aare sun yaar.. yeh kisi aire gaire ka kaam nehi hai.. samjha..

Salunkhe sir: dekho.. dekho boss tum mujhe aise nehi bol sakte.. tum mujhe bachho ke samne insult kar rehe ho..

Acp sir: haa.. to? kya kar lega tu?

Salunkhe sir: to mai.. to mai..(thinking) haa.. cid chor dunga..

Acp sir: hay yaar.. yeh ehsaan tu karega?

Salunkhe sir(angry): kya? ok.. mai ja raha hu.. huh.. mera koi izzat hi nehi hai.. (while moving out).. nehi rehena hai mujhe yaha.. jaha mera koi izzat nehi hai..

waha mai kaam nehi karta.. huh.. bara aaya.. and he moved out totally..

Abhijeet: sir.. doctor sahab to chale gaye?

Acp sir: aare jane do.. jayega kaha? wapas yehi aayega.. maja dekho.. abhi aayega.. nehi jane wala hai yeh kahi bhi..

Salunkhe sir(from behind): haa.. nehi jaunga kahi bhi.. yeh sab mere bhi bachhe hai.. inke liye rahunga mai yaha..

All burst out in laughter.. Day came near to him.. giving him a side hug.. brought him into the bureau.. Salunkhe sir also smiled and patted his cheeks..

FRIENDS.. SOCHA TO THA KI 2 YAH PHIR 3 CHAPTERS MEIN KHATAM KAR DUNGI.. PAR HO NEHI SAKA.. SORRY... PAR PLEASE BATANA.. HOW IT IS..

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BATANA.. GUEST REVIEWERS.. I WANT YOUR SUPPORT FRIENDS.. PLZZZ.. LET ME KNOW.. YOU ARE LIKING IT OR NOT..

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANK YOU TO GD, NAINA, NITU, SHRESTHA, RUKMANI, PRIYA, NAZ, ARTANISH, MAHAFAIRY999, PALAK, LOVEABHI, DUO ANGEL, , BHUMI, NAVYA

DIDI.. BUT STILL.. I AM HURT.. SILENT READERS, AAP REVIEW KYU NEHI KAR REHE HO? PASAND NEHI AA RAHA HAI? TO WOHI BATA DIJIYE.. LET ME KNOW AT

LEAST WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DO REVIEW.. PLEASE.. :-) I AM WAITING.. :-).. AUR MERE BAKI FRIENDS KAHA CHALE

GEYE SAB? I AM WAITING..

THE STORY:

Day passed.. at night.. duo came back to their home.. Daya was really very happy.. he thanked god for giving him such a family..

Daya(while entering): boss.. achha hua ki aaj koi case report nehi hua.. hai na?

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya(not looking at Abhijeet): ek din bhi agar case report nehi hota hai na.. to sakoon milta hai.. ki chalo.. mujrio ne ek din ke liye hi sahi.. gunah karne se

dur hai.. hai na boss?

Abhijeet: haa..

Daya(pouring water in glass): waise boss.. Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir ki larai to dekhne layek tha.. (serious tone) sach mei hum sab ek family ki tarha hi hai.. hai ki nehi?

Abhijeet: hmm.. now Daya became irritated.. he was going to drink the water but after not having proper answer from Abhijeet he turned to Abhijeet.. who still

was standing at the door step.. so he put the glass on the table with a sound which made Abhijeet come out from his thoughts..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?

Daya(annoyed): kya hua? yeh to mai tumse puch raha hu? hua kya hai.. kab se mai bole ja raha hu.. aur tum ho ki sirf hmm haa.. hmm haa.. karte ja rehe ho..

aur abhi tak thik se andar bhi nehi aaye.. choukath pe khare ho? kya hai yaar..

Seeing his friends irritation Abhijeet smiled.. he came near to him.. and put his hand on Daya's cheek..

Abhijeet: awww.. mera bhai to gussa ho gaya.. sorry..

Daya hugged him making a face.. Abhijeet too hugged him..

Abhijeet: achha.. sun na Daya.. mujhe na abhi nikal hai ek kaam yaad aa gaya hai..

Daya seperated.. "kya? kam.. is waqt?"

Abhijeet: haa re.. bas half an hour mei aa jaunga.. dekh.. abhi 9 baj raha hai.. 9:30 ke andar aa jaunga.. thik? phir ek sath dinner karenge.. bye...

Daya: par.. khana.. mai bana.. before he could finish his sentence.. Abhijeet moved out.. ajeeb hai.. achanaq se kaam yaad aa gaya.. ok.. fresh hoke mai hi

khana bana leta hu.. thak ke aayega sayed.. saying so.. he moved to freshen up.. and then he prepared food..

After near about half an hour Abhijeet came.. he saw Daya was watching tv.. he smiled..

Daya: aa geye boss.. jao jake fresh ho jaao..

Abhijeet: haa.. phir mai aake kuch banata hu.. ok.. tu tv dekh.. saying so.. he move into the room..

Daya: haa.. jao boss.. phir aa ke khana banao.. he laughed..

aftee sometime Abhijeet came out from the room..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai jaldi se kuch ba.. but he stopped seeing the dinner was already served..

Abhijeet: aare wah Daya/ tune khana banaya..

Daya(fake anger): kyu mai nehi bana sakta? Abhijeet tum log mujhe jaisa sochte ho na ki mujhe ghar ka koi kaam karna nehi aata.. mai waisa hu nehi.. achha..

Abhijeet: aare.. nehi nehi kaun keheta hai ki Daya kaam nehi kar sakta? mai gardan marorta hu abhi ke abhi.. Daya laughed..

Daya: baitho aab.. khana khao..

Abhijeet(laughed): haa.. they both finished the dinner.. and then went to sleep after biding each other gd nght..

NEXT DAY,11TH DECEMBER..

Daya woke up..

Daya: offo.. 7:30 baj gaya.. Abhijeet mujhe jagaya nehi? he shrugged his shoulder.. and went to washroom.. after half an hour.. he came downstairs.. and saw

Abhijeet in casual..

Daya(while): aare Abhijeet.. tum abhi tak ready nehi hue.. bureau ke liye let ho jayenge hum..

Abhijeet(looking at him with a smile): Daya aaj bureau nehi jayenge..

Daya(coming near to him): bureau nehi jayenge? matlab? kyu? (checking him) tabiyaat thik hai na tumhara? haa? batao na kya hua hai..

Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. kuch nehi hua hai mujhe.. sirf mai nehi.. tu bhi nehi jayega aaj bureau.. samjha..

Daya: aare.. lekin kyu?

Abhijeet: hmm.. kyu? achha chal.. room mei chalte hai..

Daya: par hua kya hai.. yeh to batao.. Abhijeet was pulling him..

Abhijeet: aare chal na..

thay come to Abhijeet's room..

Abhijeet: baith.. Daya sat down.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: meri baat dhayn se sun..

Daya became serious..

Abhijeet: hum sab.. aaj ke din tere janam din manana chahte hai.. listenting to this Daya got up..

Daya: Abhijeet please..

Abhijeet also stood up..

Abhijeet: Daya: baitho.. meri puri baat khatam nehi hua hai abhi tak.. both sat down..

Abhijeet(taking Daya's hand in his hands..): Daya.. vul jao.. nikal do woh sab baat ja tum sochte ho.. yaad hai na Acp sir ne tumhe kya kaha tha.. (Daya looked

other side..).. aur.. aur mujhe dekho.. mujhe bhi to kuch yaad nehi.. (Daya looked at him).. fir bhi jab tum sab mujhe wish karte ho.. gifts dete ho.. mujhe sach

mei bohot achha lagta hai.. haa.. tumne jo bola.. yeh baat sach to hai.. par tum to aage bar chuke ho na.. tum ek cid inspector ho.. mere bhai ho.. Acp sir ka

bete ho.. sare junior ke bare bhai jaise ho.. (Daya looked down).. ho na? (Daya nodded in yes) tumhe naya rishta mila hai na? kya yeh sab tumhare janam se

related hai?

Daya(fustrated): nehi boss.. par.. he was cut..

Abhijeet: to phir ek Naya Janam kyu nehi?

Daya looked at him.. he was confused..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet(putting his palm on his cheek with so much love): Daya.. hum denge tujhe Naya Janam.. abb se har saal.. tera janam din aaj ke din.. 11th december

manayenge hum..

A tear drop fell from Daya's eye..

Abhijeet: haa Daya.. manayenge hum.. naye dress pahenenge.. cake katenge.. achhe achhe dishes khayenge.. aur khub masti karenge..

Daya(tears in eyes): Abhi..

Abhijeet hid him in a soft hug..

Daya(in hug): Abhi.. tum log itna sochte ho?

Abhijeet: aare kaise na sochu? tu hai hi iski haqdar.. he ruffled his hair.. they separated.. he rubbed his tears.. aare kyu ro raha hai tu? achha samjha khushi ki

aansu hai.. hain na? Daya nodded in smile..

Abhijeet: achha.. tu ruk mai abhi aaya..

Daya(grabbing his hand): kaha ja rehe ho boss.. khana baad me pakana..

Abhijeet: haa haa maloom hai.. sahab abhi mujhe chorenge nehi.. (both smiled).. mai bas abhi aaya.. he went..

Daya (smiled.. and took a deep breath): naya janam.. thank you cid.. thank you..

within some moment Abhijeet came back..

Abhijeet: yeh le.. yeh tera hai.. he handover him a bag..

Daya: kya hai isme?

Abhijeet: khol ke dekh le..

Daya took out a nice jeans and a shirt..

Daya: wow Abhi.. it's beautiful..

Abhijeet: pasand aaya?

Daya: haa.. bohot.. mera birthday gift hai yeh?

Abhijeet: nehi re..

Daya: wo kaha hai?

Abhijeet: woooo.. wo to aab nehi de sakta.. Freddy sahab ka srtict order hai.. hum sab ek sath gift denge Daya sir ko..

Daya: kya? sab.. matlab...

Abhijeet: haa.. sab.. sham ko aaenge sab.. khushiya manane..

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek sach baat bolu?

Daya: aare kya bos.. bolo na..

Abhijeet: maine.. maine yeh socha nehi tha ki tu itna jaldi man jayega.. sach mein..

Daya(sighed): boss.. mujhe boirthday manane mei aitraaz nehi thiu.. par.. yeh din mujhe yeh yaad dilata tha ki mai ek anath hu.. Abhijeet kept hand on his

shoulder.. par galti mera hai.. mai sirf wo dekh jo mujhe mili nehi.. aur is chakkar mai mai use ignore karta raha jo mere pas tha.. khud mere pas pas chalke

aaya tha.. mai sayed darta tha.. mujhe sayed yeh lagta tha ki mai khushi ki haqdar nehi hu.. par mujhe tum sab ne yeh sikhaya hai ki.. humare charo taraf

khushi bhi hai dukh bhi.. aab yeh insan pe depand karta hai ki woh khushi ko chunega yah dukh.. mai itna din dukh ko hi chunte aaya hu khud ke liye.. aur

anjane mei sab dukhi kia hai.. (taking Abhijeet's hand from his shoulder in his hand and pressing it) par tum sab ne.. jorjabar dasti mujhe khushi ki taraf dhakel

dia hai boss.. (both laughed lightly).. aur is liye mai bohot khush hu..

Abhijeet:hmmm.. mera chota sa bhai.. bara ho gaya.. aur mujhe pata bhi nehi chala.. duo smiled.. achha.. sun.. chal.. hum kahi bahr chalte hai.. ghumenge.. fir

launch karenge.. fir jaldi se ghar wapas aa jeyenge.. chal..

Daya: par kaha?

Abhijeet: aare pehele nikal to.. fir dekhte hai..

Daya: ok.. mai to ready hu.. tum ready hoke aao.. par breakfast?

Abhijeet: aare haa.. bato bato mei vul hi gay.. achha wo bhi bahar se hi le lenge.. maine kuch banaya bhi nehi tha.. bas arrange kar raha tha.. he was going to

move out.. but stopped.. lekin Daya.. tu ready nehi hai.. (Daya looked at him confusingly).. kuyki tujhe yeh naya dress pehena hai..

Daya: nehi.. yeh mai sham ko pehnunga..

Abhijeet: abbey tu aab yeh pehen to.. bahar ja rehe hai na.. mai aur ek kharid ke dunga.. chal jaldi ka..

Daya: par..

Abhijeet: bakwaas band..

Daya:ok ok.. thik hai,, par tumhe bhi new dress lena hai sham ke liye.. aur wo mai khari ke dunga tumhe..

Abhijeet: par..

Daya: bakwaas band.. Abhijeet shook his head and moved out..

**FRIENDS.. AAJ ITNA HI.. PARTY KI MAHOL NEXT CHAPTER MEIN BANEGA.. :-).. TAB TAK PLEASE REVIEW DE DO..SILENT **

**READRES.. I HAVE A GREAT EXPECTATION THAT YOU WILL NOT HURT ME AGAIN.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. THERE WILL BE SO MANY MISTAKES I AM **

**SURE.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. R AND R (THANKS A LOT DEAR.. YOU LIKE THE STORY.. I AM REALLY VERY HAPPY.. AUR AAP MUJHSE NARAJ

KYU HO? PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY.. PLEASEEEE.. :-)), LOVEABHI, GUEST, NAVYA DIDI, GUEST, GUEST, FAD, SHRESTHA, GUEST, RUKMANI, NAZ, NANDITA(YOU

KNOW EVERYTHING NOW NA? :-)), BHUMI, PRIYA, NAINA, GUEST..

THE STORY:

Duo after being ready.. moved for shopping..

IN SHOPPING MALL.

They were busy in selecting dresses..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh white wala thik hai?

Daya: jo tumhe achha lage boss.. mai kya kahu.. tum mujhe jo doge wohi mujhe pasand aayega...

Abhijeet:hmm.. then it's final..

Daya: ho gaya na. aab meri bari..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. aare kya hai? birthday boy tum ho..

Daya: boss .. please..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. khamkha kharcha maat karo..

Daya(angrily): achha.. tumhe nehi lena hai na? maat lo.. mai bhi nehi leta.. chalta hu mai yaha se.. huh.. and he turned to go out..

Abhijeet(hurriedly): aare aare.. ruk Daya.. baap re itna gussa.. chal dila mujhe kya dila na chahta hai.. aab khush?

Daya(with cute face): pakka na?

Abhijeet: haa.. baba.. pakka pakka.. Daya smiled.. seeing him smiling Abhijeet also smiled.. Daya selected a chocolate colour shirt for Abhijeet..

Daya: lo.. pehenke aao..

Abhijeet: kya.. abhi kyu.. sham ko pehenunga na..

Daya: to mai abhi pehenke ghum raha hu? utar du?

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. utar..

Daya: kya boss.. fasha diya.. yaha pe aise utaru? boss.. please boss.. (making a cute face) pleaseeee..

Abhijeet: achha baba thik hai thik hai.. he went to trial room and came out wearing that shirt.. and called Daya who was standing facing back..

Daya: aare Abhi.. kitna handu lag rehe ho tum.. thank you.. he gave him a quick hug..

abhijeet: abbey tu mujhe kyu thanks bol raha hai.. thanks to mai bolunga na.. tune mujhe gift dia... (smiling and putting his hand on Daya's cheek) thank you

mere bhai.. Daya smiled..

Daya: achha boss.. do mai (pointing towards the shirt Abhijeet wore before)yeh shirt car mai rakh ke aata hu.. tum yehi raho.. 5 min mei aata hu..

Abhijeet: achha.. thik hai ja.. achha yeh shopping bags bhi leke jaa.. Daya went with all things..

After some moment Daya came back.. and they went to food court.. and ate whatever Daya liked to eat.. and they came back to home..

IN HOME:

Abhijeet: Daya.. jao jake thora rest karlo.. sham ko mera sehjada tired nehi dikhna chahiye..

Daya(while towards his room..taking the shopping bags with him): ok boss..

Abhijeet too went to his room.. after some time his door was knocked..

Abhijeet: aajao Daya..

Daya came in..

Abhijeet: baitho.. they bith sat.. bata kya baat hai?

Daya: boss.. ek chijjjj..

Abhijeet(confusingly): hmm?

Daya's hands were hidden behind still then.. now he brought his hands in front of Abhijeet and gave him a white shirt..

Daya(hurriedly): dekho boss datna nehi.. thik hai.. tumne bhi mujhe do do shirts gift kia hai.. mai ne ek abhi pehen lia.. aur ek shaam ko pehnunga.. aur tum ko

to abhi pehena dia maine.. to tum shamko kya pehenoge? aur deko mera bhi white.. tumhara bhi white.. dono bhai ka same same shirt.. kitna achha legage

humpe..

he stopped sying all these in one breath.. he took a deep breath..

Abhijeet: ho gaya?

Daya(looked down): danto maat..

Abhijeet smiled looking at his cute brother.. and hugged him tightly..

Daya(hugging him and smiling): iske matlab.. tum naraj nehi ho?

Abhijeet: mai bhala aapne bhai se kaise naraj rahu.. itna payar se usne mere liye yeh laya hai.. they separated.. tu yeh kharida kab?

Daya:jab tum change karne geye the tab.. Abhijet smiled..

Daya: tum pehenoge na?

Abhijeet: jaroor pehenuga..

Daya(smiled): achha.. mai chalta hu.. he got up and moved..

Abhijeet(smiled): pagal larka..

IN EVENING:

Two brothers were ready.. but Abhijeet noticed a sign of tension on daya's face.. he went o him.. and kept a hand on his shoulder..

Daya: aare.. Abhijeet.. bohot smart lag rehe ho yaar..

Abhijee( strightly): tu ghabra kyu raha hai?

Daya shocked and moved to a bit distance from Abhijeet..

Daya: gha.. ghabra kaha raha hu mai.. (fake smile).. tum.. tum bhi na..

Abhijeet stood in front him.. Daya could not neglect his fixed gaze.. so he opened up..

Daya: Abhi.. yeh sab.. maine kabhi..

Abhijeet: har chij ki shuruat o hoi hi hai na Daya..

Daya: haa.. wo sab thik hai.. mai.. mai tumhe neho samjha paunga..

Abhijeet: par mai samjhta hu.. dekhna Daya.. jab humare team aa jayenge na.. tab sab thik ho jayega..

Voices: aa jayenge nehi.. aa gaye hai..

Duo turned.. and saw whole team was present there.. duo smiled and welcomed them..

Acp sir: happy birthday beta..and geve him a set of selected books... sab thik hai na? Daya looked at Abhijeet who gave him a asuring nod.. Daya turned to Acp

sir and nodded in yes..

Acp sir: aare wah.. dono same colour ki shirt..

Abhijeet: Daya ka kaam hai sir..

Daya: aare ekela thori na hu mai.. Acp sir laughed..

Salunkhe sir: mai bhi hu.. hato na Acp..

Acp sir: aare.. dhakka kyu deta hai?

Salunkhe sir: to tum haat nehi rehe ho.. to aur ky akaru?

Acp sir: aare iske matlab tu mujhe dhakka dega..

Salunkhe sir: aur nehi to kya?

All understood this larai is not going to be ended.. so..

Daya: ek min.. ek min.. Salunkhe sir... mera gift?

Salunkhe sir: aare haa.. yeh lo.. he gave him a nice wrist watch.. happy birthday.. Daya smiled..

Acp sir: humesha yuhi haste muskurate rehena..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. aur auro ko khushiya baat'te rehena..

Rajat: hum bhi hai sir line mei..

Sachin: haa.. sir.. Daya sir ko aab humare hawale kijiye..

all laughed at this comment.. all one by one wished him and gave him nice gifts.. Daya accepted all with abroad smile.. seeing which Abhijeet also smiled..

Acp sir(coming near to him): Abhijeet.. aaj to hume khush hona chahiye na.. to yeh aasu kisliye?

Abhijeet realised.. smiled and rubbed those..

Abhijeet: yeh.. yeh to khushi ki aaasu hai sir.. aap.. aap dekhiye.. mera bhai has raha hai.. aapko parsu ki incident yaad hai na.. aur aaj dekhiye.. mera bhai

khush hai..

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet.. aur woh sirf khush nehi.. bohot khush hai..

Abhijeet; aapko pata hai sir.. Daya na darr raha tha thori der pehele..

Acp sir: samjhte hai hum.. bechara ek bohot buri soch mei fasa hua tha.. aur Daya yeh sochke darr raha tha ki us soch ke bahar ka jindegi kaisa hoga..

Abhijeet gave a nod..

Acp sir: chalo.. aaj masti karte hai.. uss salunkhe ko dekha hai.. umar vul gaya hai aapna..

Here..

Freddy: achha.. aaj iss khushi ki mauke par mai ek Kavita.. poetry.. sunata hu aap sab ko..

Rajat(low tone): lo bhai.. ho gaya kaam..

Vivek: written by whom sir?

Freddy(laughing and with pride): Fredricks.. (raising collar)

Sachin: haa.. sunao bhai .. sunao..

Rajat(pinched him): aaye.. kya bol raha hai tu?

Sachin(neglecting that): haa.. haa.. sunao.. usdin mai ekela tha bureau mei.. to sab miss kaar geye.. aaj sab ko sunao..

kajol: Tasha.. nikal patli gali se..

Tasha: haa.. chal chal.. they were just going to escape.. but..

Freddy: girls.. kaha ja rehe ho?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. sahi baat kaha ja rehe ho? aare Freddy ka poetry to sunte jao..

Two smiled a bit.. and thought.. bachne ka koi chance nehi hai.. just then..

Acp sir: tum dono jao.. dinner ka arrangement karo..

they both became happy.. and went to kitchen..

Acp sir: haa.. to Freddy shuu ho jao..

He and Abhijeet sat beside Daya..

Freddy: haa.. to sab suniye.. ahem ahem.. all became silent.

Daya sir.. humere Daya sir.. mujrim kapne lagte hai is naam se.. par mujrimo ko Daya sir ka aasli rup nehi maloom.. unhe yeh nehi maloom ki Daya us shaks ka

naam hai jo ki ek nariyel(coconut) ki tarha hai.. upar se hard.. aur vitar se soft.. Daya..us shaks ka naam hai jo hume shikhata hai kaise aapna dukh dard kudh

mei chupa ke auro ke khushi ke liye muskuraya jata hai.. Daya sir sirf ek cid inspector nehi hai.. woh ek beta hai.. ek bhai hai.. bare bhaiya hai.. ek dost hai..

humare jindegi ka ek ehem hissa hai... ek bar.. bas ek baar woh muskurata hai na.. to humare aandar chupe hue har dukh jhat se gayeb ho jate hai.. na jane

kitni larkiya unpar fida hai.. bas unki is smile ke liye... bachpan se thik se kisi ka payaar unhe mila hi nehi.. par kya jane.. kaha se Daya sir ne itna payaar karna

sikh gaye hai.. Daya sir.. hume bhi sikha dijiye na.. payaar kaise karte hai.. sir yeh koi poetry to nehi hai.. yeh meri.. sorry sorry.. meri nehi.. hum sabki dil ki

baat hai.. hum sabki.. aap jaisa to ho nehi payega.. par sir hum bhi na aap se bohot payar karte hai.. bohot sara...

pin drop silent was sustaining there.. this silent was broken by the clapping sound from the kitchen.. then one by one.. all started clapping.. all had tears in

their eyes.. Daya got up and ran to freddy and hugged him tightly.. and started shadding tears.. clapping sound became more than before.. All were smiling..

and rubbing his tears..

Acp sir(rubbing tears): aare.. Abhijeet aapne bhabi ji ko kehe dena yeh baat ki Freddy kitna achha poetry likh sakta hai.. samjhe?

Abhijeet(rubbing tears too): ji sir: aab kehena to parega..

Girls: Freddy sir: hume maaf kar dijyega.. hum to..

Freddy: haa haa.. pata hai.. he smiled and girls too.. Vivek almost jumpe on him and hugged him tightly..

Vivek: I love you sir.. I love you so much..

Freddy: pagal.. they seperated..

Freddy: sir.. isi bahane mera promotion karwa dijiyega..

All laughed at this..

Sachin: Rajat sir.. Freddy ki class leni hai.. aap ho na mere sath..

Rajat: bilkul Sachin..

party was going on.. after so much masti majak.. halla gullaa. khana pina.. they all left..

AT NIGHT..IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh le tera birthday gift.. sab ne mujhe kaha tha ki sir.. gift maat dijiyega.. hum sab milke denge.. par sab itna excited the.. ki mere bare mein

kisiko yaad hi nehi raha.. yeh hai to bohot mamuli gift par.. mujhe aur kuch yaad nehi aaya..

Daya without saying any thing opened the wrapper.. and he was amazed seeing that.. it was a duo picture.. with a word 'unseparatable'.. Daya had tears in

his eyes..

Daya: boss.. yeh mere liye sabse kimti gift hai.. I love you.. he hugged him.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: pasand aaya?

Daya(angrily): nehi.. bilkul bhi nehi.. bohot ganda hai yeh.. cheee.. and aws going to move out with the photo frame..

Abhijeet clutched his hand.. Daya turned.. he was looking just like a angry kid..

Abhijeet: idher hi soja.. mai sula deta hu.. aab muskura.. Daya gave him a sweet cute smile.. he placed the pic on the table.. and lay down keeping his head on

Abhijeet's lap..

Daya: suno boss. mai yeh yaha pe rakh raha hu.. iske matlab yeh nehiki yeh tumhare kamre mei rahega.. mai ise apne room mei le jaunga..

Abhijeet(caressing his hair): haa.. baba haa.. samajh gaya..

Daya: ajj Freddy ne kamal kar diya na boss..

Abhijeet: haa re.. uska sachha payar uske har ek lafz nikal ke bahar aa raha tha..

Daya: hmm..

Abhiijeet: chal abb soja..

Daya slept.. after sometime Abhijeet also slept.. all the cid eam slept having a peace in their heart that they were successful in giving a Naya Janam to their

Daya and Daya sir..

FRIENDS.. LO HO GAYA KHATAM.. AAB REVIEW DE DO.. PLEASE.. LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY.. SILESNT READERS PLEASE DO REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE.. :-)


End file.
